


Salvar el mundo es para los locos

by Hisue



Category: The Authority
Genre: Drugs, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 08:03:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1502924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hisue/pseuds/Hisue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eso de salvar al mundo es una puta locura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salvar el mundo es para los locos

La mayor parte del tiempo, salvar al mundo es una locura. Él debe ser el que más lo entienda, por ser el chamán de la tierra, y verse obligado a empatizar con cualquier criatura viviente, pero sigue pensando que es una puta locura. Entre los chispazos de recuerdos que asaltan su memoria, ve hambrunas, guerras, conspiraciones, asesinatos, ve niños hambrientos, padres violando a sus hijas, millones de kilos de comida desperdiciada, siente el dolor de un jaguar al morir, siente el dolor de las razas al extinguirse.

Angie le mira, desaprobadora, cuando le ve con una jeringilla en la mano. Podría explicarle. Decirle que la única forma de escapar al dolor es teniendo tanta marihuana en el cuerpo como para volverse incapaz de hilar pensamientos coherentes. Que es lo único que lo salva de la locura o de suicidarse. Pero ignora su mirada y huye a su habitación, llena de botellas de cerveza, revistas por el piso y con el televisor puesto en un canal de películas porno. Cuando va a inyectarse, Jenny entra al cuarto. Pone esa mirada evaluadora mientras examina el lugar y se sienta en el sofá, despues de apartar la basura con el tacón de su bota.

-Supongo que nada intenta acabar con el planeta- dice, deteniendo su mano. Espera que Jenny no haya venido a echarle la bronca. En cambio, ella enciende un cigarro, deja escapar un “no” muy seco.

-Adivino porqué lo haces- dice.

-¿Tú tambien lo sientes?

-No tanto. No como tú, creo. Me siento “yo” mal, si las cosas van mal, pero no siento a nadie más, como tú. En todo caso, podrías invitar un poco. Que no esté en una jeringa sucia.

Él hace aparecer un cigarro líado de lo que antes era un montón de hojas de papel húmedas de cerveza. Mira a Jenny darle una larga calada, expirar el humo y repantigarse en el sofá.

-Personalmente, creo que sólo gente mal de la cabeza podría querer salvar el mundo- dice él. Jenny sonríe.

-Estoy de acuerdo. La gente bien quiere dominarla. La chalada, salvarla. Pero nosotros, Jeroen, la vamos a cambiar. Y si para eso tenemos que ser más que chifados, lo seremos.

Jeroen, sinceramente, le envidia su capacidad para dar discursos incluso mientras se droga con marihuana mágica. Quisiera odiarla, pero ella brilla, cuando él la mira. Supone que la ve como debe ser. Líneas de electricidad formando una figura femenina, que chispea y amenaza con salirse de control. Fulgurante y azul, fuerte y rabiosa. Jenny Sparks. Tal vez es sólo la droga, que hace que la vea así, y lo peor, le hace creerle. Salvarían el mundo. Lo cambiarían. Y si alguien no estaba de acuerdo con eso, podía irse preparando.

Él debe ser el que más lo entienda, por ser el chamán de la tierra, y verse obligado a empatizar con cualquier criatura viviente, pero sigue pensando que es una puta locura


End file.
